Fate of the Emperor
by sentaifanfive
Summary: A new evil threatens the Shinkengers and Go-ongers in Machine World Takeru/Mako
1. Chapter 1

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Fate of the Emperor Pt.1**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A new evil threatens the Shinkengers and Go-ongers in Machine World**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Guest Starring:**

**Engine Sentai Go-onger**

**Continuation of Insomnia Pt.8, this takes place after Tensaimides turns Takeru into a Gaiark cyborg**

**Takeru's eyes stopped glowing red as Tensaimides stood next to him. All the Uguts soldiers disappeared to leave Takeru and Tensaimides alone.**

**"You are now my Gaiark Slave Shiba Takeru, I'm sure you'll find your new body most pleasing, your sensor system will detect any attack and danger with no trouble at all. I am very familiar with your Shinken Red powers so with this new body when you henshin into Shinken Red you will be unstoppable." Said Tensaimides.**

**"Understood" Cyborg Takeru replied.**

**"The first order of business is for you to get Go-on Red to fight with you." Said Tensaimides.**

**"Understood" Cyborg Takeru replied.**

**"Good, here take this" said Tensaimides as he handed Takeru what appears to be a Gaiark version of the Mantan Gun.**

**Tensaimides then handed Takeru another Gaiark Soul except this time it's coloured red with Go-on Red's number 1 symbol on it.**

**"This right here is my version of the Blaster Soul, the Destroyer Soul, just put this into the Gaiark Gun and fire it at Go-on Red, it will render him useless, that bastard has destroyed my brothers and he will pay dearly" Said Tensaimides.**

**"Got it" Cyborg Takeru replied as he checked out his new weapons.**

**"I will give you more Destroyer Souls for each Go-onger and Shinkenger along the way, remember, the Destroyer Souls won't work to the fullest unless the enemy is already weakened." Said Tensaimides.**

**Cyborg Takeru didn't say anything as he looked on at the Destroyer Soul.**

**Tensaimides then whispered into Cyborg Takeru's ear.**

**"Do not hesitate to kill Shinken Pink if she gets in your way, you will have to kill her eventually anyways" Said Tensaimides.**

**Cyborg Takeru's eyes glowed red.**

**"Now get back to those fools before they start to notice something, I'll download the rest of my plans into your memory" Said Tensaimides.**

**"Got it" Cyborg Takeru replied as he powered down to his regular state.**

**Cyborg Takeru then coughed.**

**"Got it" Takeru said again except this time in his regular voice as he walked off.**

**Takeru walked back as the Shinkengers and Go-on Wings watched from the sidelines.**

**"Ah Tono! You're back!" Said Ryunosuke.**

**"Yeah" Cyborg Takeru replied.**

**Mako can't help but stare at Cyborg Takeru as she feels a bit uneasy.**

**"We're about to race! Cheer us on!" Said Miu as she put on her Go-on Silver helmet and ran to Jetras as Hiroto ran beside her to Toriptor.**

**Inside Cyborg Takeru's head he received a new message from Tensaidmides.**

**"Here's a test of your new body, process these codes I'm about to download to you to cause a intrusion to Jetras." Said Tensaimides as a hologram of him spoke in Cyborg Takeru's red laser globe mind.**

**"Got it" Cyborg Takeru's voice responded in his mind.**

**"Ready? Bom!" Bomper called out as the traffic light beside the take off road turned green.**

**Jetras, Speenix, Toriptor, Bo Whale, and a few other air-based Engines took off.**

**After the Engines raced for a little bit Tensaimides appeared in Cyborg Takeru's head again.**

**"You're first target is Jetras" Said Tensaimides.**

**Just then several encryption codes began to run down Cyborg Takeru's eyes.**

**As Jetras was flying he began to see a hole in the sky ahead of him.**

**"What the...?" Said Jetras.**

**"Jetras what's wrong?" Miu asked as she tried to control Jetras.**

**"Something is trying to consume me!" Jetras replied as he began to steer out of control.**

**"I don't see anything..." Said Miu and then she screamed as Jetras passed out and started spiraling to the ground.**

**"NOOO!" Sousuke and Hiroto both said at the same time as the other heroes looked on.**

**"Renn, Saki! Form Engine-Oh!" Said Sousuke as he told Speedor too.**

**"Got it!" Renn and Saki both replied from their Engines.**

**Engine-Oh was instantly formed and caught the falling Jetras just in time and carefully landed the fallen Jetras to the take off road.**

**Sousuke and Hiroto both entered Jetras' cockpit and carefully took Miu out.**

**The race was thereby cancelled due to the incident.**

**"Damn it! Who could have done this?" Said Sousuke as he pounded his fist on the table right next to Miu's bed as she was still unconcious.**

**"We'll have to wait till Jetras regains conciousness so he can explain to us what happened, his body and Engine Soul right now have gone haywire, we'll have to do what we can" Hiroto replied as he looked on at Miu.**

**Everyone else remained silent.**

**"Takeru, did you see what caused that to happen?" Mako asked.**

**"Nothing at all" Cyborg Takeru responded.**

**Mako had a unsure look on her face as she looked at Cyborg Takeru after he said that before turning her head to face Miu.**

**All the girls gathered around Sousuke and Hiroto as they all looked on at Miu.**

**"Excuse me, I need to use the washroom" Said Takeru as everyone nodded as he left the room.**

**In the washroom Takeru stood still as he was receiving another transmission from Tensaimides.**

**"Excellent, Go-on Silver is out temporarily, when you face Go-on Red in battle he will surely lose focus" Said Tensaimides.**

**Cyborg Takeru nodded with a expressionless look on his face.**

**"Go-on Silver won't be out for long so we must act quickly, I'm teleporting you a new Destroyer Soul so she won't be able to use her powers, when you have the chance make sure you deactivate her powers." Said Tensaimides.**

**"Roger that" Cyborg Takeru replied as he began walking back to Miu's room.**

**As Cyborg Takeru stood next to Mako, Mako couldn't help but notice the lack of emotion Cyborg Takeru showed.**

**"Come on guys, let's all get some rest, it's been a long day." Said Saki as everyone agreed and returned to their rooms.**

**Cyborg Takeru both wore their red and pink pyjamas with their fire and heaven kanji appearing all over their pyjamas.**

**As they both got onto their one bed they were sharing Mako faced Cyborg Takeru as she laid down**

**"Good Night" Said Mako as she smiled at him.**

**"Good Night" Takeru replied as he rolled over to face the other side and started to snore.**

**Mako had a disappointed look on her face as she was hoping a kiss or a smile at least as she too rolled to the other side.**

**3 hours have passed and everyone is asleep.**

**Cyborg Takeru then received a new transmission from Tensaimides.**

**"Nows your chance, make sure no one sees you, I'm teleporting you the Destroyer Soul Vega and Destroyer Soul Silver, it should take care of any inconviences that come your way" Said Tensaimides.**

**Cyborg Takeru's eyes opened up and glowed red as both the Destroyer Souls appeared in Cyborg Takeru's hand.**

**He then quietly got up and looked at the window doors beside the bed.**

**"Machine World...Will be ours" Said Cyborg Takeru as he then quietly left the room.**

**As he was walking down the hallway he began running his scanning system.**

**"No detection of consciousness within building parameters" Said Takeru as he turned off his scanning system and placed the Destroyer Soul Silver in his Gaiark Gun.**

**He then approached Sousuke and Miu's room.**

**He slowly opened the door and turned on his night vision system.**

**He saw Miu sleeping and quietly approached her.**

**"Deactivation of Go-on Silver... Commence, Go...on..." Cyborg Takeru said in his mind.**

**He pointed the Gaiark Gun at Miu and fired.**

**This caused Miu to glow silver a little bit but it didn't appear to cause her any harm.**

**Cyborg Takeru stared at the impact before he took out the Destroyer Soul for Go-on Silver as he inserted the Destroyer Soul Vega into the Gaiark Gun.**

**Cyborg Takeru then proceeded to fire at Bomper who was secretly watching the whole time.**

**"Second object deactivation confirmed" Cyborg Takeru said in his mind.**

**The blast caused Bomper to malfunction as Bomper quietly turned off.**

**Cyborg Takeru looked on as he stared down the defeated Bomper.**

**Cyborg Takeru then quietly left the room.**

**As he made his way back to his room he received a new transmission from Tensaimides.**

**"Excellent work, but it seems like Shinken Pink is starting to suspect you a bit, when it comes down to it, dispose of her" Said Tensaimides.**

**"Got it" Cyborg Takeru replied.**

**"Soon our new comrade will be complete and will join us in the destruction of this world" Said Tensaimides as the transmission ended.**

**"You will get a taste of destruction soon enough" Said Tensaimides in his operation room as he looks on at the figure underneath the white blanket.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Fate of the Emperor Pt.2**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A new evil threatens the Shinkengers and Go-ongers in Machine World**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Co-Starring:**

**Engine Sentai Go-onger**

**This takes place after Cyborg Takeru defeated Go-on Silver and Bomper**

**The next day the heroes were in total shock. Sousuke and Hiroto were checking up on Miu, Renn was seeing if he can fix Bomper. Miu has become more pale and couldn't speak that much.**

**"I feel...so...weak..." Said Miu as she tried to stay awake.**

**"Hang in there!" Said Sousuke as he sat close to Miu.**

**"How did this happen?" Said Hiroto as he looked down to the ground.**

**"Renn, how's Bomper?" Gunpei asked.**

**Renn shook his head.**

**"No good, his circuits are all fried, I'll need to get the necessary parts to fix him" Renn replied as he stood up.**

**Sousuke was holding on to Miu's Wing Trigger.**

**"Her Wing Trigger...Is...done for..." Said Sousuke as he looked on at the Wing Trigger.**

**Hiroto closed his eyes and looked up to try and calm himself down.**

**"Tono! We should investigate to see what may have caused this" Said Ryunosuke.**

**"We'll try, but until we gather enough information it is meaningless" Cyborg Takeru replied as he then got up and left the room.**

**"That guy..." Said Chiaki.**

**"Tono Sama..." Said Kotoha.**

**"What's wrong with Taka Chan?" Genta asked.**

**Mako then ran out after Cyborg Takeru.**

**She then caught up with him.**

**"What's wrong? Why are you being like this?" Mako asked.**

**"What you talking about? I was just saying it like it is" Cyborg Takeru replied.**

**Mako then put her arms around Cyborg Takeru.**

**"I know you better than anyone else, if there's something wrong you can tell me" Said Mako as she leaned her head on his shoulder.**

**"Let...go...of...me..." Cyborg Takeru replied.**

**Mako startled looked up at him.**

**Cyborg Takeru then threw down Mako's arms to release himself.**

**"There's nothing wrong with me, I think there is something wrong with you since all you been doing is pestering me" Cyborg Takeru replied.**

**Mako was shocked and didn't say anything.**

**"Oh yeah, I'm moving my stuff to another room, I could use some peace and quiet." Said Cyborg Takeru as he walked off.**

**Mako stood there silent and shocked as she watched him walk off.**

**Mako then started to cry a little.**

**As Cyborg Takeru was getting his stuff he found a picture in his dufflebag.**

**He took it out and looked at it.**

**It was a picture of him and Mako smiling at the camera leaning back to back to each other.**

**"Mako" Said Cyborg Takeru in Takeru's regular voice.**

**Cyborg Takeru then received a new transmission from Tensaimides.**

**"It appears you still have some human emotions in you, nothing I can't handle" Said Tensaimides as he then downloaded a program into Cyborg Takeru that caused him to return to his robotic ways.**

**Cyborg Takeru then placed the photo back in his bag still showing a bit of resistance from the program.**

**He then got his duffle bag and left his room.**

**Back in Miu's room Mako told everyone what happened.**

**"I didn't think that guy can be this cold" Said Gunpei.**

**"That bastard" Said Sousuke.**

**"I suggest one of us to keep a closer eye on him, Mako don't get too close to him for now since it will probably hurt your feelings even more, until we observe him closely, theres no way of telling what the case is" Said Renn.**

**Everyone nodded.**

**"I volunteer" Said Hiroto.**

**"Hiroto..." Said Saki as everyone looked at Hiroto.**

**"The way he brushed off my sister in her kind of condition is unacceptable for me, I will keep an eye on him" Said Hiroto.**

**Everyone nodded.**

**"Maybe there is something wrong with me...that's why he's been acting this way" Said Mako as she looked down towards the ground.**

**"Don't be like that Mako" Kotoha replied as she patted Mako's back.**

**In Cyborg Takeru's room he received a new message.**

**"Excellent, you have shutdown Shinken Pink mentally, now she is doubting herself and unaware of the situation" Said Tensaimides.**

**"Yes" Cyborg Takeru replied.**

**"I'm sure one of those fools will be keeping an eye on you, try and go with it but most likely you'll have to dispose of them, I'm transferring you a Memory Soul, it will cause anyone after you to have memory loss of whatever they were doing" Said Tensaimides.**

**"Understood" Cyborg Takeru replied as the transmission ended.**

**Later that day as they were eating dinner Cyborg Takeru didn't say a word, everyone was silent as they ate.**

**"Excuse me" Said Takeru has he finished eating and left the room.**

**After he left the room Hiroto got up and quietly followed him.**

**Cyborg Takeru left the building as Hiroto followed him in the shadows.**

**"Hey Takeru where are you going?" Speedor asked.**

**"None of your business" Cyborg Takeru replied as he kept walking.**

**"Why is he being so rude?" Bear RV asked.**

**"Don't know, it's like something is leading him or something" Buson replied.**

**Cyber Takeru walked for a while until he reached an empty alley.**

**"I didn't expect someone of your standards to be following me" Said Cyborg Takeru.**

**"You're obviously not Takeru" Hiroto replied.**

**"My sword begs to differ" Said Cyborg Takeru as he quickly henshined into Shinken Red and swung his Shinkenmaru at Hiroto.**

**Hiroto dodged it and quickly henshined into Go-on Gold.**

**Hiroto then brought out his Rocket Dagger and set it to Mission Two to try and freeze Cyborg Takeru.**

**Cyborg Takeru then brought out his Shishi disk and placed it onto his Shinkenmaru and span the disk.**

**"Fiery Dance" Cyborg Takeru called out as he swung his buring flamed sword at the ice attacks causing them to turn to steam.**

**"I forget about the power of Shinken Red" Hiroto replied as he folded his arms.**

**"I'll make sure you won't forget" Cyborg Takeru replied as he then took out the Shishi disk and placed the Kyoryu disk onto his Shinkenmaru and span it.**

**Cyborg Takeru powered up into Hyper Shinken Red.**

**Hiroto then formed the Wing Booster.**

**"Let's go Toriptor" Said Hiroto as he brought out Toriptor's Engine Soul and placed it in the Wing Booster.**

**"Let's go! Aniki!" Said Toriptor as he entered the Wing Booster.**

**"Boost Up" Said Hiroto as he aimed the Wing Booster at Cyborg Takeru.**

**Takeru just stood there unintiminated.**

**"GO ON!" Hiroto called out as he fired.**

**The blast connected with Cyborg Takeru and an explosion appeared.**

**Out of the explosion the Kyoryu blade appeared quickly and slashed Hiroto several times in the chest causing Hiroto to power down.**

**Hiroto fell to the ground.**

**Cyborg Takeru then slowly walked up to Hiroto looking down on him.**

**"Subject unharmed, proceeding with memory loss procedure" Said Cyborg Takeru.**

**Cyborg Takeru then got out his Gaiark Gun and placed the Memory Soul in it.**

**He then fired it at Hiroto's face causing his head to glow gold a little and lose consciousness.**

**Cyborg Takeru then received a new transmission from Tensaimides.**

**"I'm teleporting you a Virus Soul, this will render Go-on Gold useless later on for you to deactivate his powers" Said Tensaimides.**

**"Understood" Cyborg Takeru replied as then received the Virus Soul.**

**He took out the Memory Soul and placed the Virus Soul in it and then fired it at Hiroto.**

**The blast didn't seem to cause Hiroto any harm.**

**Cyborg Takeru then powered down as he tried to shake Hiroto to wake up.**

**Hiroto finally woke up.**

**"Hiroto you alright?" Cyborg Takeru asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine" Hiroto replied as Cyborg Takeru helped him up.**

**"What happened?" Hiroto asked.**

**"I was going out for some fresh air and you came along but then you passed out" Cyborg Takeru replied.**

**"Oh, ok" Hiroto replied as they both walked back.**

**When they made it back to the building they met up with everyone.**

**"Hey Hiroto, was there anything wrong with Takeru?" Renn asked.**

**Hiroto shook his head.**

**"No, he's been cranky lately because he hasn't slept well." Hiroto replied.**

**Everybody was a bit shocked, the most being Mako.**

**"Yeah guys it's nothing, don't worry" Said Cyborg Takeru.**

**It was hard for everyone to accept but they got over it.**

**"Sorry for being mean to you like that earlier" Said Takeru as everyone went back to their rooms.**

**"It's ok" Mako replied as Cyborg Takeru kissed her on her forehead before he walked off.**

**Cyborg Takeru turned around.**

**"I'm going to stay in my room a few more nights just so I get a better feel for this place" Said Cyborg Takeru as he turned around and walked off.**

**"Sure" Mako replied feeling a uneasy.**

**Later that night while Hiroto was asleep on the chair next to Miu he felt some pain in his chest. The virus has begun to spread throughout his body.**

**Back in Cyborg Takeru's room he was looking out his window door as he received a new transmission from Tensaimides.**

**"It's time" Said Tensaimides as he teleported the Destroyer Soul Gold into Cyborg Takeru's hand.**

**Cyborg Takeru then quietly left his room and walked down to Miu's room where Hiroto was.**

**He turned on his night vision system and proceeded to bring out his Gaiark Gun and inserted the Destroyer Soul Gold into it.**

**"Deactivation of Go-on Gold... Commence, Go...on..." Cyborg Takeru said in his mind.**

**He then fired at Hiroto and it caused him to glow gold a little.**

**Miu could barely see what happened because she was still weak at the time and the room was dark but Cyborg Takeru used the Memory Soul on her just to make sure she forget what she saw.**

**Cyborg Takeru then quietly left the room.**

**"Deactivation of Go-on Gold, confirmed" Said Cyborg Takeru in his transmission to Tensaimides as he walked back into his room.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Fate of the Emperor Pt.3**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A new evil threatens the Shinkengers and Go-ongers in Machine World**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Co-Starring:**

**Engine Sentai Go-onger**

**This takes place after Cyborg Takeru defeated Go-on Gold**

**The next morning everyone found Hiroto in critical condition. He was put to bed as everyone looked on.**

**"First Miu now Hiroto too!" Said Saki as she pounded on the table beside Hiroto's bed.**

**"When I find this bastard, I can't wait to fight him" Said Sousuke as he was folding his arms in the corner by Miu's bed.**

**"Ani..." Said Miu as she weakly tried to reach out her hand to Hiroto but got exhausted.**

**"A virus has spreaded throughout his bloodstream, it's going to be hard to treat" Said Renn after he examined Hiroto.**

**"What are we going to do?" Hanto asked.**

**"I'm almost done fixing Bomper so he should be able to help me heal Hiroto" Renn replied.**

**"I have a plan" Said Cyborg Takeru.**

**Everyone looked at him.**

**"Tono! What may that be?" Ryunosuke asked.**

**"Our enemy has defeated our comrades whenever they're sleeping, especially since they were in the same room, I suggest we have some of us stay outside their room, chances are the enemy will come back again around the same time" Takeru replied.**

**Everyone nodded.**

**"Ryunosuke, you and I will guard the entrance to the building around 8:00pm" Said Takeru as he put a hand on Ryunosuke's shoulder.**

**"Understood!" Ryunosuke replied.**

**Everyone agreed as they left the room.**

**Mako stood outside the door of Miu and Hiroto's room after everyone left.**

**She sighed as a sign of relief.**

**"What's wrong?" Cyborg Takeru asked as he walked up to her.**

**Mako smiled and shook her head.**

**"Nothing, I feel better knowing you have slept better last night" She replied.**

**Cyborg Takeru smiled back.**

**"Everything will be ok, I promise" Said Cyborg Takeru as he put his hand on her shoulder.**

**Mako smiled and nodded.**

**"I've been thinking alot this morning, I'm going back to my room for now just for a little rest" Said Cyborg Takeru as he walked off.**

**"Ok, I'll come by later to check up on you." Mako replied.**

**Cyborg Takeru entered his room and laid down on his bed as he looked up towards the ceiling.**

**He started to remember the time Mako saved him from Yumeshi and becoming Empress Shinken Pink, when he proposed to her at Sousuke and Miu's wedding.**

**"Error...Error...Cannot delete previous memory files...system overload" Cyborg Takeru muttered.**

**Then Cyborg Takeru became silent but then he received a new transmission.**

**"Like every robot you have some flaws as well, good thing I fixed the program for you just in time" Said Tensaimides.**

**Cyborg Takeru remained silent.**

**"Now that everyone will follow your plan, another easy oppurtunity to defeat another one of those fools" Said Tensaimides.**

**A blue coloured Destroyer Soul appeared in Cyborg Takeru's hand.**

**"The Destroyer Soul Blue, doesn't matter if you use it on Shinken Blue or Go-on Blue, they will be rendered useless, use the Destroyer Soul Gold that I already gave you on Shinken Gold when you have the chance" Said Tensaimides.**

**"Understood" Cyborg Takeru replied.**

**"I will be teleporting you the Destroyer Souls for the other rangers later on, just take care of your assignment for now, I will arrange for some Uguts to appear when you need them to cover up your acts" Said Tensaimides.**

**"Understood" Cyborg Takeru replied as the transmission ended.**

**A few moments later someone knocked on his door.**

**"Takeru! You want to go for a walk?" Mako asked.**

**"Sure...I'll be right out" Cyborg Takeru replied.**

**As Cyborg Takeru and Mako left the building Kotoha and Chiaki watched them past them in the hallway.**

**"Looks like Nee-San is feeling alright now" Said Chiaki.**

**"Glad to see Mako-San with Tono Sama again!" Said Kotoha as she smiled.**

**Cyborg Takeru walked up to a bridge above a river holding Mako's hand.**

**"What a pretty river! It's like theres stars going down there instead of fishes" said Mako as she watched the little flashes of light go down the river as Cyborg Takeru stood behind her.**

**Cyborg Takeru secretly received a new transmission from Tensaimides.**

**"I didn't expect you to be alone with Shinken Pink at this time, now is the perfect oppurtunity for you to use the Virus Soul on her." Said Tensaimides.**

**Cyborg Takeru's eyes widened as he then had a flashback.**

**The flashback he had was when he caught Mako in his arms after Shiyoukai got hit with Go-Roader GT.**

**He couldn't stop thinking about how awful Mako looked in her poisoned state.**

**Cyborg Takeru then stuck out his hand about to summon his Gaiark Gun.**

**The gun did not appear as Cyborg Takeru stopped.**

**He then received a new transmission.**

**"What are you waiting for? Do it now!' Tensaimides ordered.**

**"I...can't..." Cyborg Takeru said in his mind.**

**"Damn it, what may compel you to defy this order, whatever, I'll make sure you get her next time" Said Tensaimides as the transmission ended.**

**Mako then turned around.**

**"What's up?" She asked.**

**Cyborg Takeru then quickly embraced her in his arms holding her tightly.**

**Mako wasn't sure what was going on but embraced him as well as she didn't say anything.**

**Only during this moment the true Takeru appeared despite not aware of any of the situations he was in.**

**Back in Tensaimides' operation room he blew up one of his doors with a Gaiark Bazooka.**

**"Damn it, I strengthed the program but it won't be strong enough to override his emotions over certain times, I will need further upgrades" Said Tensaimides as he started typing a bunch of buttons on the giant keyboard he had under his giant screen.**

**At 8:00pm everyone henshined and got to their positions.**

**"Alright Tono I will keep my eyes peeled!" Said Ryunosuke from the fence.**

**Cyborg Takeru then received a new transmission.**

**"You can't take out Shinken Blue at this moment, use the Destroyer Soul Vega on the Engines, it won't be enough to deactivate them completely but will be out of comission temporarily" Said Tensaimides.**

**"Got it" Cyborg Takeru replied in his mind.**

**An hour has passed and everyone was getting a little tired.**

**"Ryunosuke...I'll be right back" Said Cyborg Takeru.**

**"Roger that" Ryunosuke replied.**

**After he walked off from Ryunosuke's sight he quietly and quickly got behing the Engines from a distance and fired the Destroyer Soul Vega at all the Engines.**

**All the Engines lost conciousness.**

**"What's this? The Engines appeared to have been attacked!" Ryunosuke exclaimed as he started to run.**

**Ryunosuke then felt the Super Mougyuu Bazooka touching his back.**

**An explosion appeared where Ryunosuke and Cyborg Takeru were.**

**Cyborg Takeru as Super Shinken Red with the Super Mougyuu Bazooka appeared out of the flames.**

**Everyone heard this from the building and made their way down to see what was going on but several amounts of Uguts soldiers got in their way.**

**As the smoke cleared Ryunosuke was found to be in his regular state as flames surrounded him.**

**He was severely injured as Cyborg Takeru walked up to him.**

**"Tono...Why?..." Ryunosuke said faintly.**

**Cyborg Takeru didn't say anything as he then brought out his Gaiark Gun with the Memory Soul inserted.**

**He then fired it at Ryunosuke's face as his head then glowed a little and he lost consciousness.**

**He then removed the Memory Soul from the Gaiark Gun and replaced it with the Destroyer Soul Blue and fired it at Ryunosuke's face.**

**This caused Ryunosuke to glow blue a little but was not affected at the moment.**

**"Deactivation of Shinken Blue Confirmed" Said Cyborg Takeru in his mind.**

**He then received a new transmission.**

**"Good, now you have to make it look like you were hurt as well, I'm teleporting you the Masking Soul, just inserted into the Gaiark Gun and fire it at yourself and it will look like you're injured" Said Tensaimides.**

**"Understood" Cyborg Takeru replied as he powered down to his regular state and did what Tensaimides told him to do.**

**He then laid down beside Ryunosuke and pretended to lose consciousness.**

**The rest of the Go-ongers and Shinkengers finally finished the batch of Uguts Soldiers but by the time they came down from the building all they saw was the aftermath.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Fate of the Emperor Pt.4**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A new evil threatens the Shinkengers and Go-ongers in Machine World**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Co-Starring:**

**Engine Sentai Go-onger**

**This takes place after Cyborg Takeru defeated Shinken Blue**

**As the heroes approached their defeated comrades Mako fainted.**

**"Mako! Mako!" Said Kotoha after her and Saki caught her.**

**Mako didn't answer.**

**"Those guys...Can't be gone!" Said Genta.**

**Renn kneeled down to check up on Ryunosuke and Cyborg Takeru.**

**"They're in bad condition but they're not dead, we have to immediately get them bandaged up and put to bed" Said Renn.**

**Everyone nodded as they powered down and helped carry Ryunosuke and Cyborg Takeru up to the building.**

**Mako was put to bed as well until she can regain consciousness.**

**After they were put to bed and bandaged up Gunpei and Hanto helped pack up his tools.**

**"Is Bomper better now?" Hanto asked.**

**"Almost, few more adjustments and he'll be back online, I'll meet you guys downstairs" Renn replied as he took some of his tools out the door while everyone but Gunpei and Hanto followed them out.**

**"Got it" Gunpei and Hanto both replied at the same time as they both fought over who takes which box.**

**Cyborg Takeru moaned as if he was injured, then the Destroyer Souls Black, a few upgraded Virus Souls, another Memory Soul, and Green appeared underneath his sheets as well as another Gaiark Gun.**

**"Hey Takeru's awake!" Said Hanto.**

**"I know that idiot!" Gunpei replied as they rushed over to Cyborg Takeru's bed which was beside Ryunosuke's.**

**"How you doing?" Hanto asked.**

**"Great" Cyborg Takeru replied as he then quickly opened his eyes and pointed the Gaiark Guns at them with the Virus Souls inserted.**

**Gunpei and Hanto were shocked and couldn't react in time as Cyborg Takeru fired.**

**Gunpei and Hanto both immediately collapsed and started feeling pain.**

**Cyborg Takeru got up once again aiming the Gaiark Guns at Gunpei and Hanto except this time he had a Memory Soul inserted in each gun.**

**"What the hell are you?" Gunpei weakly asked as he looked up at Cyborg Takeru.**

**Cyborg Takeru didn't say anything as he fired.**

**Gunpei and Hanto both glowed a little before they lost consciousness.**

**Cyborg Takeru then placed the Destroyer Soul Black and Green on each gun and fired it at Gunpei and Hanto causing them to glow a little and not feeling the after affects at the moment.**

**"Deactivation of Go-on Black and Green Confirmed" Cyborg Takeru reported in his mind.**

**He then received a transmission.**

**"Well done, now time to cover up the mess" Tensaimides replied.**

**A few Uguts appeared and pretended to throw Cyborg Takeru out the window doors as Cyborg Takeru played along.**

**Everyone heard the ruckus and quickly rushed to Ryunosuke and Cyborg Takeru's room.**

**They saw the Uguts and henshined.**

**Chiaki and Genta both punched the Uguts in their faces which caused them to let go of Cyborg Takeru and backed up.**

**Kotoha and Saki kicked the Uguts outside into the air.**

**Everyone cleared way for Sousuke to fire his Kankan Mantan Gun.**

**The blast connected with the Uguts that were in the air and caused them to explode.**

**"Those Gaiark bastards are trying to take our comrades away!" Said Chiaki.**

**"We'll foil their plan soon" Said Renn.**

**Saki kneeled down to check up on Gunpei and Hanto.**

**"Somehow those guys got Gunpei and Hanto too!" Said Saki.**

**"Let's quickly get those two in another room, I'm going to make final adjustments on Bomper so he can help us with the virus" Said Renn.**

**Everyone nodded as Saki, Sousuke, Genta, and Renn carried Gunpei and Hanto to another room.**

**Chiaki and Kotoha helped Cyborg Takeru up to his bed.**

**"Poor guy, we could use his help right now" Said Chiaki as he and Kotoha left the room.**

**A Destroyer Soul Yellow appeared in Cyborg Takeru's hand.**

**Outside Chiaki and Kotoha were sitting together on a bench.**

**"Man I can't wait to beat up that bastard that did this" Said Chiaki as he made a fist.**

**"We can't even tract the enemy's movements, it's scary" Kotoha replied as they both looked down.**

**"We could be next, we got to be ready" Said Chiaki as Kotoha nodded.**

**"Too late" Said Cyborg Takeru appeared quickly from the bushes behind them and fired the Virus Souls behind their heads.**

**Before they could look at him Cyborg Takeru fired the Memory Souls at them followed by the Destroyer Souls Green and Yellow.**

**"Deactivation of Shinken Green and Yellow confirmed" Cyborg Takeru reported in his mind.**

**He received a new transmission.**

**"Superb, now quickly return to your room before the others know you were gone." Said Tensaimides.**

**"Understood" Cyborg Takeru replied as he left the bushes.**

**Strange enough in Mako's room she is now sleeping and having a dream.**

**In her dream she walked around a cloudy world.**

**In that world she was surrounded with several flashbacks of her happy times with Takeru.**

**She kept walking for a while but then stopped.**

**A short distance away from her was Emperor Shinken Red Takeru in front of her.**

**"Be careful" He said.**

**"What do you mean?" She asked.**

**"My...Body...Gaiark..." He replied as he got down to one knee in pain.**

**Mako quickly went over to him to see if he was alright.**

**"I can't sustain myself for much longer...please...understand..." Said Takeru as he vanished.**

**"Takeru!" Mako exclaimed.**

**Mako then woke up sweating a bit.**

**She quickly got up from her bed and looked for Takeru.**

**She finally found him in the room he was in as she crept open the door.**

**She saw Cyborg Takeru sleeping with the golden pillow that Genta made before to combat Yumeshi.**

**"I knew he was trying to tell me something" Mako said in her mind as she entered the room.**

**She then sat down next to Cyborg Takeru to try and notice anything strange about him.**

**As she leaned in closer to his face Cyborg Takeru quickly brought out his Gaiark Gun from under his sheets and shot her in the face with the Memory Soul.**

**Mako fell down and temporarily lost consciousness.**

**Cyborg Takeru then got up and looked out his window doors and noticed everyone was helping Chiaki and Kotoha off the ground.**

**He then turned and looked down on Mako.**

**He picked her and left the room.**

**He arrived at her room and put her down on her bed.**

**He then left the room and received a new transmission.**

**"Although I already got most of those fools, this is still bad, I cannot have you regain control, it's getting harder now, I may not be able to dispose of Shinken Pink but I can do so to the other fools" Said Tensaimides.**

**Mako woke up a few hours later, just as she woke up Saki came in her room with a tray that had a cup of green tea.**

**"Oh you're awake now" Said Saki as she smiled.**

**"Where is everyone?" Mako asked.**

**Saki's smile faded.**

**"The Gaiark got most of us, only, you, Sousuke, Genta, Renn, and I are left" Said Saki.**

**"I want to see Takeru" Said Mako.**

**Saki nodded and went with Mako to go see Cyborg Takeru.**

**They both entered his room and found out he was gone.**

**"Did the Gaiark take him?" Saki asked.**

**"Maybe, he left on his own" Mako replied.**

**"Eh?" Said Saki.**

**Mako sat down on Cyborg Takeru's bed.**

**"I remember I woke up earlier and went to his room because he told me in his dream something was wrong" Said Mako.**

**"Then what?" Saki asked.**

**"I don't know, all I remembered was I entered his room and the next thing I know I was sleeping in my room" Mako replied.**

**"Maybe you need a bit more rest" Said Saki.**

**"I'm fine, I remember when I was in this room before I saw Takeru sleeping on the gold pillow Genta made" Mako replied.**

**"I don't see it though" Said Saki as she looked around.**

**Mako then quickly got down and started searching underneath Cyborg Takeru's bed.**

**She finally found the pillow and pulled it out.**

**"This is weird" Said Saki as she saw the pillow.**

**"No doubt, we'll have to tell the others" Said Mako.**

**"Oh no!" Saki exclaimed.**

**"What is it?" Mako asked.**

**"Genta noticed Takeru was gone so he went out and looked for him!" Saki replied.**

**"Quick we have to find him!" Said Saki as they ran out of the room.**

**Sousuke and Renn saw the two girls running towards them.**

**"What's wrong you two?" Sousuke asked.**

**The two girls pushed Sousuke and Renn in front of them to get them moving.**

**"We'll tell you on the way" Mako replied.**

**Meanwhile in an alley Genta collapsed losing consciousness.**

**"Deactivation of Shinken Gold Confirmed" Cyborg Takeru reported in his mind.**

**As Cyborg Takeru walked out of the alley the others caught up with him.**

**"Genta!" Mako called out as she and everyone else saw the aftermath.**

**"How did you people find me?" Cyborg Takeru asked.**

**"You're holding a Gaiark weapon so Bomper could easily detect any signs of Gaiark" Renn replied as Bomper appeared from behind him.**

**"Bom Bom! Got you!" Said Bomper.**

**"We know you're not the real Takeru, someone must be controlling you" Said Saki.**

**"Doesn't matter, you people will be dealt with" Cyborg Takeru replied as he henshined into Shinken Red.**

**"We don't want to fight you" Said Mako.**

**"Then I'll fight you" Cyborg Takeru replied as he henshined into Emperor Shinken Red.**

**Everyone else henshined as well as Mako henshined into Empress Shinken Pink.**

**Cyborg Takeru quickly slashed at Renn's chest causing sparks to fly from his chest and him to fall down.**

**Saki got down to see if Renn was alright while Sousuke and Mako charged at Cyborg Takeru.**

**"Renn you ok?" Saki asked.**

**"Yea, I don't know if we can win but Bomper said there is no known cure for the virus but since whatever Takeru has been using on them we have to destroy it in order for the others to be cured." Said Renn.**

**"Ok" Saki replied as Renn handed her something.**

**"What does it do?" Saki asked as she looked at the Engine Soul that was orange with the Go-onger emblem on it that read "Ultra Soul".**

**"Just tell Sousuke it was his wedding present I forgot to give him" Renn replied as he grinned a little.**

**Saki smiled and nodded as she called out Sousuke and threw the Ultra Soul to him.**

**Sousuke caught it and looked at it.**

**"Ultra Soul...That guy..." Said Sousuke as he gladly pocketed it.**

**Cyborg Takeru quickly got out the Mougyuu Bazooka and placed his Emperor Kyoryumaru on it with the Saishuu Ougi Disk in place. **

**He fired.**

**Sousuke and Mako thought he was firing at them so they tried to deflect it but soon realized he wasn't aiming at them.**

**The blast hit Saki and Renn and there was an explosion.**

**"NO!" Sousuke yelled.**

**Out of the smoke and flames Renn and Saki were powered down and seemed to be unconscious.**

**"I'm going to beat out whatever's controlling you and then beat it some more when it's out" Said Sousuke.**

**Mako ran passed Sousuke.**

**"Takeru!" She yelled as she ran towards him.**

**Cyborg Takeru raised his Emperor Kyoryumaru in the air but hesitated to unleash his signature attack.**

**"DO IT NOW!" Tensaimides yelled as he was mashing buttons on his keyboard back in his operation room.**

**Cyborg Takeru then unleashed the "Stream of Destruction".**

**"NOO!" Cyborg Takeru called out in Takeru's real voice.**

**Mako then quickly unleashed the "Empress Hurricane" to defend herself.**

**The two attacks collided and had a power struggle but the flaming Kyoryu eventually overpowered Mako's hurricane.**

**An explosion appeared and out of the smoke and flames Mako powered down and wasn't able to move much.**

**Inside Cyborg Takeru's helmet Cyborg Takeru's eyes widened.**

**"You bastard! How can you do that to your fiance?" Sousuke yelled.**

**Cyborg Takeru looked away.**

**"I'm going to stop you right here and right now" Said Sousuke as he got out his Go-Phone and the Ultra Soul.**

**He placed the Ultra Soul in his Go-Phone and began to under go a transformation.**

**Out of the orange light a new Go-on Red appeared.**

**He had gold armour on him with red flames details on the chest with the Go-onger emblem embedded in the abs area. His golden shoulder pads were armed with small missile launchers. In his right arm he had a Speenix head with a long cannon barrel coming out of it's beak. In his left arm he had a red laser like arrow resting on the golden crossbow with a gold gauntlet holding it. On his legs he had golden greaves each with the Go-onger emblem embedded on each one with gold phoenix talons on his feet that had jet thrusters on the back and bottom.**

**"Ultra Go-on Red! Tune Up! Go on!" Sousuke called out as he and Cyborg Takeru stared down at each other.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Fate of the Emperor Pt.5**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A new evil threatens the Shinkengers and Go-ongers in Machine World**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Co-Starring:**

**Engine Sentai Go-onger**

**This takes place after Sousuke henshined into Ultra Go-on Red**

**The stage has been set and it is Emperor Shinken Red vs. Ultra Go-on Red. Cyborg Takeru took out his Emperor Kyoryumaru from his Mougyuu Bazooka.**

**"You guys please stop!" Said Mako weakly.**

**"This is how things are going to be" Sousuke replied as he prepared himself.**

**The two warriors then clashed.**

**Cyborg Takeru swung his sword down at Sousuke.**

**Sousuke stopped his sword with the left edge of his crossbow and rejected his sword.**

**Sousuke then fired missiles from his shoulder pads.**

**Cyborg Takeru jumped high up in the air to dodge them and had the blade of his sword stretch out to attack Sousuke.**

**Sousuke then flew up in the air and fired an arrow at the stretched blade causing it to return to normal.**

**Cyborg Takeru looked at his blade before he looked at Sousuke.**

**"Not bad" Said Cyborg Takeru.**

**Sousuke fired another arrow at him.**

**Cyborg Takeru rejected it with his sword.**

**As he rejected it Sousuke flew at Cyborg Takeru at mach speed and rammed Cyborg Takeru into a building.**

**Cyborg Takeru then kicked Sousuke off him.**

**He then proceeded to fire several blasts at Sousuke with his Mogyuu Bazooka Emperor Mode.**

**Sousuke dodged all of them and pointed his Speenix cannon at Cyborg Takeru and fired several blasts.**

**Cyborg Takeru used his cape to protect him.**

**After that Sousuke fired more missiles at Cyborg Takeru.**

**"Kyoryu, scatter!" Cyborg Takeru called out as he performed his new attack.**

**The blade on his sword detached and separated as the separated blades became two Kyoryu heads and the missiles had no effect on them as they flew at Sousuke.**

**The Speenix cannon's head then split open and a gattling gun barrel appeared.**

**The gattling gun then fired several bullets at the on coming Kyoryus causing them to explode and Cyborg Takeru's sword blade reformed.**

**The two warriors stood on the ground as they stared down at each other.**

**"Kyoru, Gun Mode" Cyborg Takeru called out.**

**The blade on the Emperor Kyoryumaru detached and the handle of the sword folded down right under the Kyoryu head while the blade attached behind the Kyoryu head.**

**"Emperor's Wrath" Cyborg Takeru called out as a huge stream of fire fired out of the Kyoryu gun.**

**Sousuke tried to fly away from it but could'nt avoid it.**

**"Speenix Super Nova! Go on!" Sousuke called out as he unleashed a huge orb of energy from his Speenix cannon.**

**The two blasts collided and a huge explosion appeared.**

**"Takeru!" Mako screamed.**

**Out of the flames and smoke both warriors were ok but were weakened by the impact.**

**"Please stop!" Mako said weakly.**

**Sousuke's crossbow bended back and the laser arrow became larger as more energy was being concentrated into it.**

**"Go on!" Sousuke called out as he fired the arrow.**

**Cyborg Takeru stopped it with sword but had trouble resisting it.**

**Sousuke then fired a barrage of missiles from his shoulders to increase the impact.**

**A huge explosion appeared and Sousuke started to think he might have won.**

**Out of the explosion only the Emperor cape was on the ground as Cyborg Takeru flew up in the air and came down at Sousuke swinging his sword.**

**Sousuke barely stopped it as Cyborg Takeru then kicked him in the gut.**

**"Stream of Destruction!" Cyborg Takeru called out as he unleashed his signature attack.**

**Sousuke gathered himself and fired his "Speenix Super Nova".**

**Another explosion occurred as the two attacks collided.**

**Both warriors appeared out of the flames and smoke kneeling down to the ground.**

**"I've save the best for last" Said Sousuke as he slowly got up.**

**"So have I" Cyborg Takeru replied.**

**Sousuke then brought out Speenix's Engine Soul.**

**"Lets go Speenix!" Said Sousuke as he placed his Engine Soul in the slot behind the Speenix cannon.**

**"You got it!" Speenix replied as he entered the cannon.**

**Cyborg Takeru then placed his Emperor Kyoryumaru on the Mougyuu Bazooka.**

**"Oh no..." Said Mako as Renn, Saki, and Genta started to regain consciousness.**

**"Ultra Grand Prix! GO ON!" Sousuke yelled out as he fired a flaming version of Speenix out of his cannon.**

**"Golu Golu!" The flaming Speenix called out.**

**"Emperor's Rage!" Cyborg Takeru yelled out as he fired a huge orb of energy out of the bazooka that resembled the sun and had the emperor kanji on it.**

**The two blasts collided and had a power struggle for a little while.**

**"Sorry Takeru...but we going to need you back" Said Sousuke as the eyes on the Speenix cannon glowed green and the Ultra Grand Prix became much more powerful and edged out Cyborg Takeru's attack.**

**A huge explosion appeared and Cyborg Takeru flew out of it powered down.**

**"DAMN IT!" Tensaimides yelled from his operation room as he threw down both his fists on the keyboard.**

**Cyborg Takeru slowly got up.**

**Sousuke pointed his cannon at Cyborg Takeru.**

**"I might have to blast that Gaiark Soul out of you" Said Sousuke.**

**"Wait!" Mako yelled.**

**Both Sousuke and Cyborg Takeru saw Mako slowly get up and made her way towards Cyborg Takeru.**

**When she got to him she put her hands on his shoulders.**

**"Please Takeru...return to us" She said weakly as she then closed her eyes and leaned in and kissed him on the lips as everyone looked on.**

**Cyborg Takeru was a little startled at first but then closed his eyes too and gladly received it.**

**Tensaimides' giant computer screen and keyboard exploded which caused Tensaimides to fly out of his chair and land on his back.**

**Just then Cyborg Takeru stopped Mako and backed up a little and started screaming in pain.**

**"Takeru..." She said as she started to cry.**

**Cyborg Takeru raised his head and opened his mouth as a bright yellow light appeared from it.**

**"You can do it!" Said Saki as she helped Renn up.**

**"Come on Taka Chan!" Said Genta as he Daigoyou helped him up.**

**Just then Gaiark Soul flew out of Takeru's mouth into the air as Takeru collapsed and Mako managed to catch him in time.**

**Sousuke then fired a blast from his cannon at the Gaiark Soul causing it to exploded.**

**"Sousuke! Quickly destroy these before Tensaimides takes them back!" Takeru yelled as thew all the Destroyer Souls, Gaiark Guns, and other Gaiark Souls that he used when he was being controlled into the air.**

**"OK!" Sousuke replied as he fired a huge blast from his cannon to destroy all the Gaiark Souls in the air causing several explosions as everyone else took cover.**

**All the heroes back in their building began to make their recovery.**

**Mako and Takeru were both still sitting on the ground.**

**Mako embraced Takeru tightly as she cried.**

**Takeru embraced her too and patted her back as he smiled.**

**Renn, Saki, and Genta smiled too as they looked on at Mako and Takeru.**

**Sousuke powered down to his regular state and smiled too as he looked on at Mako and Takeru.**

**Back in his operation room Tensaimides was throwing a fit throwing things around.**

**"Damn you Ultra Go-on Red! Go-ongers! Shinkengers!" Tensaimides yelled.**

**He then looked towards the figure under the white blanket.**

**"It's time for you to make your appearance and reak havoc all over this pathetic world!" Tensaimides yelled as he turned off the machine for the figure underneath the white blanket.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Fate of the Emperor Pt.6**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A new evil threatens the Shinkengers and Go-ongers in Machine World**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Co-Starring:**

**Engine Sentai Go-onger**

**This takes place after Takeru broken free of Tensaimides**

**Sousuke, Saki, Mako, has just made it back to their building while Genta was carrying a sleeping Takeru on his back following behind them. Everyone that was under the virus has fully recovered and they welcomed back the five heroes. The only one that hasn't recovered yet was Ryunosuke who was still in bed due to his injuries.**

**Sousuke and Genta helped laid down the sleeping emperor onto his bed in him and Mako's room.**

**"What a guy" Said Sousuke as he grinned and folded his arms as he, Miu, and the other Go-ongers left the room.**

**"Take Chan, rest up" Said Genta as he grinned and left with the other Shinkengers leaving Mako and Kotoha in the room with Takeru.**

**"Mako San are you going to stay with Tono Sama?" Kotoha asked.**

**Mako nodded.**

**Kotoha nodded too as she then left the room.**

**Mako then pulled up a chair beside Takeru's bed.**

**She sat down and stared at her sleeping lord.**

**"I'm glad you're back" She said as she brushed Takeru's bangs away from his face.**

**Back in Ryunosuke's room everyone gathered around Renn and Bomper.**

**"Bom Bom! I did my search on Tensaimides but I can't find him in my database" Said Bomper.**

**"Thanks for trying though Bomper" Said Renn.**

**"Bom Bom! No problem" Bomper replied.**

**Back in Takeru and Mako's room Takeru finally woke up.**

**"Damn, I can't believe I was being controlled by a Gaiark" Said Takeru as he pounded his fist on his pillow.**

**"It wasn't your fault" Mako replied.**

**"Yes it was, it was because of me everyone got hurt, even you" Said Takeru as he put his hand on her shoulder.**

**Mako put her hand on his hand.**

**"It's ok now, it's all Tensaimides' doing, we'll definitely defeat him" Mako replied as she smiled.**

**Takeru smiled back a little.**

**"It's pretty sure that bastard is related to Hiramekimedes, and Kokorookamedes (What Sousuke calls Kokorootomedes in the Go-onger seminar, okama meaning transvestite)." Said Sousuke.**

**"For now we got to wait till everyone is back at full strength" Said Hiroto as everyone nodded in agreement.**

**Takeru and Mako then both entered the room.**

**"Ah, so you finally awake" Said Chiaki.**

**"Yeah" Takeru replied as he headed over to Ryunosuke's bed.**

**Ryunosuke saw him.**

**Takeru stuck out his fist towards Ryunosuke.**

**Ryunosuke then stuck out his and did a fist bump with Takeru.**

**Everyone smiled as they looked on.**

**"Tensaimides is a coward, don't worry, he'll get a surprise from all of us" Takeru said to Ryunosuke.**

**Ryunosuke nodded.**

**Takeru then looked towards everyone.**

**"I know how he thinks, we going to get him back" Said Takeru as everyone nodded in agreement as they gathered around him.**

**Inside Tensaimides' operation room was falling apart as his new robot's power is overwhelming.**

**"Bom Bom! Strong Gaiark Signal downtown!" Said Bomper back in the building.**

**"Lets go!" Said Sousuke as everyone nodded and followed him.**

**Everyone then arrived at Tensaimides' destroyed operation room.**

**"Nothing is good coming out of that rubble" Said Bomper.**

**Tensaimides then slowly arised from the rubble with an evil laugh.**

**"Go-ongers, Shinkengers, prepare to bow down to us" Said Tensaimides.**

**"Us?" Sousuke replied.**

**"Yes us and I'm sure the Shinkengers will find my new comrade very familiar." Said Tensaimides as a monster appeared out of the rubble.**

**"It can't be" Said Mako as she saw the new monster.**

**It was a white and silver cyber version of Doukoku.**

**"Shinkengers!" Cyber Doukoku yelled as he released some red lightning at the Shinkengers from his sword.**

**An explosion appeared in where the Shinkengers received the impact.**

**Out of the explosion they emerged from the flames henshined.**

**"I have rebuilt your arch enemy into my Gaiark slave Shinkengers, the only thing he knows what to do is destroy you fools" said Tensaimides.**

**"We'll see" Said Takeru.**

**The Go-ongers henshined as well and did their role call.**

**"Uguts!" Tensaimides called out as he snapped his fingers.**

**Several Uguts soldiers appeared.**

**Each team brought out their signature weapons and begun their battle with the Uguts.**

**Saki shot her Racing Bullet at a few Uguts soliders while Kotoha followed it up with her spinning Land Slicer.**

**Gunpei shot some with his Cowl laser before sweep kicking a few of them afterwards.**

**Hanto and Chiaki jumped in the air and off Gunpei's shoulders and slashed at several Uguts soliders with their respective weapons when coming down.**

**Renn and Ryunosuke both fired their weapons at a batch of Uguts soliders causing them to explode.**

**Hiroto set his Rocket Dagger to Mission Three as he held on to his dagger flying in and ramming several Uguts soldiers causing them to collapse.**

**Genta quickly followed Hiroto's attack with several slashes from his sword as he and Hiroto then posed as the Uguts exploded behind them.**

**Miu set her Rocket Dagger to Mission One while Mako used her wind power from her Heaven Fan to increase the fire from Miu's dagger.**

**This caused Tensaimides to explode a little pushing him back.**

**Tensaimides then fired his Gaiark Bazooka at them.**

**Miu and Mako elegantly dodged the attack.**

**Miu then set her Rocket Dagger to Mission Two and slashed at Tensaimides causing him to freeze.**

**Mako followed it up as she slashed the frozen Tensaimides with her Shinkenmaru.**

**This caused the ice surrounding him to break and he collapsed.**

**Sousuke and Takeru were holding their own against the Cyber Doukoku.**

**Takeru jumped up into the air and brought down his Rekka Daizanto against Cyber Doukoku.**

**Cyber Doukoku shot lasers from his red eyes.**

**Takeru used his Rekka Daizanto to block the attack.**

**As Takeru was coming down to the ground Sousuke appeared from behind Takeru in the air with his KanKan Mantan Gun and fired it at Cyber Doukoku.**

**This caused sparks to fly out of Cyber Doukoku.**

**Then Takeru slashed Cyber Doukoku in the gut with his Rekka Daizanto causing more sparks to fly out of him.**

**"I've been wanting to use this for a while" Said Sousuke as red Geki started to surround him.**

**"Engine-Ken! Doru Doru Dan!" Sousuke called out as he unleashed the Speedor-like Geki beast from his fist.**

**The attack connected with Cyber Doukoku causing him to explode a little.**

**"I've had it with you bastards!" Cyber Doukoku yelled and recklessly slashed his sword at Sousuke and Takeru causing the two to fall down.**

**"Sousuke, combine attacks" Said Takeru as he brought out his Mougyuu Bazooka.**

**"Got it" Sousuke replied as brought out his KanKan Mantan Gun.**

**They both fired and it caused Cyber Doukoku to explode a little.**

**"That was useless..." Said Cyber Doukoku but before he can finish Emperor Shinken Red appeared out of the smoke and stabbed Cyber Doukoku in the heart.**

**"That should be where his real heart is out of all that metal" Said Takeru as withdraw his sword from Cyber Doukoku.**

**Cyber Doukoku put his hand on it holding it in pain as sparks and lightning began to fly out of it.**

**Tensaimides slowly crawled and got up to see if Cyber Doukoku was alright.**

**Cyber Doukoku slashed his sword at Tensaimides causing him to get down to one knee.**

**"Why? Why must all my slaves betray me" Said Tensaimides as he looked down on the ground holding on to the part he got slashed.**

**"You can't control anyone" Said Mako.**

**"But we're going to control your fate" Said Takeru.**

**"Damn you all!" Tensaimides yelled.**

**"I'm not going to let just you have the good part Takeru" Said Sousuke as he placed the Ultra Soul into his Go-Phone and henshined into Ultra Go-On Red.**

**"I guess we reached the climax" Said Miu as she and Hiroto setup their Wing Boosters.**

**Hanto and Gunpei setup their Junction Rifle while Renn and Saki aimed their weapons at Tensaimides and Cyber Doukoku.**

**"At least we can use the Bikkurium to grow afterwards." Tensaimides said to Doukoku.**

**Doukoku then moved his hand away from his wound showing his the Bikkurium dripping from his wound and his heart beating slowly.**

**"No way!" Tensaimides exclaimed.**

**Then Mako henshined into Empress Shinken Pink and used her "Empress Hurricane" to cause Tensaimides to fly up in the air.**

**Miu soar up and quickly shot Tensaimides with her Wing Booster.**

**The part she shot caused a hole to appear from Tensaimides' chest revealing the cannister of Bikkurium.**

**Sousuke then fired a laser arrow from his crossbow at the Bikkurium causing it to explode.**

**Tensaimides fell down and slowly got up.**

**"It's over" Said Takeru.**

**Everyone then fired their weapons while Chiaki, Ryunosuke, Kotoha, and Genta followed up those attacks with slashes from their swords.**

**This caused Tensaimides and Cyber Doukoku to fall down.**

**"This isn't over!" Tensaimides yelled as he fell down.**

**He and Cyber Doukoku then exploded as the heroes posed in front of the explosion.**

**All the heroes then high fived each other and the girls hugged each other.**

**Mako then hugged Takeru while Miu jumped onto Sousuke's back.**

**Not too long after they started making their way back to to their building to pack up and head home.**

**Miu, Sousuke, Takeru, and Mako were walking behind everyone else.**

**Mako was making sure Takeru was alright after his Gaiark influence while Sousuke had his arm around Miu.**

**Then a strange dimensional portal opened up.**

**"I guess we should hurry before it closes" Said Chiaki.**

**"Wait...Something's not right" Hiroto replied.**

**The dimensional portal then unleashed a huge hurricane at Miu, Sousuke, Takeru, and Mako.**

**The hurricane caused them to fly up in the air and the dimensional portal sucked them in.**

**Before anyone can act the portal closed.**

**Everyone then were mad and sad as they sulked over what just happened.**

**As Takeru woke up he saw himself in a Edo era style Japan.**

**They were transported to Samurai World.**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT STORY...**

**ESCAPE SAMURAI WORLD**


End file.
